Fragments of a Gem
by wintrMoon
Summary: Their feelings for each other as a whole are a gem: beautiful and wonderful to look at. Yet even as fragments, each fragment has its own dimension, its own facet, its own side to tell. Independent revolutionshipping/vanishshipping pieces under one series.
1. School Load: As I Fall Asleep

_Hi everyone! I'm back with another fic for this wonderful gem known as revolutionshipping/vanishshipping. As fragments (independent scenes/slice-of-life moments/what-ifs/etc.), each piece has a facet or side of revolutionshipping/vanishshipping as there are many ways to depict or reflect it. And as fragments, they may differ in length and range from light to heavy or somewhere in between. (Basically they're plot bunnies that keep running in my head and need a home to hop into.) -_- Anyway, most of them are from Anzu's point of view but occasionally Dark Yugi's point of view would be included.  
><em>

_Rated T for_ certain_ scenes in the future. I'll start with something light first. :)  
><em>

_If you spot any errors, I'm sorry. Please bear with me._

_And as always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

* * *

><p>Anzu placed her schoolbag on the table, settling down on the adjacent chair. The surrounding tables were vacant. Good. Because of the isolation and minimum distraction that it brought, the farthest corner of the school library was indeed the right choice for her to study with Yugi, who had some academic matters to attend to right now. But he would come right after, he had said.<p>

She glanced at her watch. Two forty-five.

Yugi was supposed to arrive in fifteen minutes before they could begin their study session for their long exam tomorrow. Anzu had just happened to come earlier, just to take a breather from all the academic stress the school had been heaping on them lately. Jounouchi and Honda would have been with her, if they weren't on cleaning duty today—or if they were willing to join her and Yugi. Well, if Jounouchi was, at least.

Five minutes of idle time.

Deciding to warm up her mind in the meantime, she took out her textbook from her bag and automatically groaned at the sight.

Math.

She may be one of the best students in the school but that didn't mean she excelled in _everything_. Now she had come face-to-face with her Math textbook. She loathed Math. _Everyone _loathed Math. It was every student's worst nightmare come true.

Well, maybe except for a few gifted souls. Too bad Anzu must have tripped on her feet when the heavens decided to shower mankind with the gift for numbers.

Not only that, her teacher had assigned an extra chapter to read that would be included in the test. Although it was only a minor one and would serve as bonus points for the exam, Anzu knew she would need those extra points to save herself from the possible doom of failing.

She opened her textbook, trying her best to read and absorb the new information of that chapter. But her mind wouldn't pick up anything no matter how hard she tried.

She stifled a yawn. _Maybe it would be better if I just wait for Yugi first_, she thought groggily. Five minutes to go, her watch informed her. So she nudged the book out of the way and folded her arms on top of the table. Nesting her head there, she closed her eyes. _Just five minutes of rest,_ she decided absentmindedly. _Five minutes..._

Later, her eyes slowly opened as she felt someone's gaze on her. Along her peripheral sight, she caught sight of a blue school jacket, black shirt and chain. _Yugi's here already..._

"Finally you're awake."

That low timbre. Her eyes snapped fully open. _The other Yugi?_ Her heart raced. Quickly she raised her head, her vision clearing enough. Indeed, it was Dark Yugi who was sitting right across her.

But as startled as she was, his words nagged her. "_Finally"?_ Wasn't Yugi―or Dark Yugi, in this case―just late? "When did you come? What time is it anyway?" She glanced at her watch.

Four o'clock.

_What!_ Horrified, she was temporarily roused. "I've been sleeping for _an hour_?" she asked in disbelief, straightening up.

He nodded.

"And you were here on time?"

Another nod.

Her mouth dropped open, her words as hushed as possible. "You should have woken me up the moment you arrived!"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so sound asleep."

"But still..."

"And besides that," he continued, "in your current state, you won't get any studying done until you rest."

"But I've kept you waiting." Still, she knew he had a point. "So... what have you been doing while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to wake up."

The way she felt someone's gaze on her as she woke up resurfaced on her mind. _Then..._

He had been watching her in her sleep for _an hour_?

Anzu felt her cheeks so warm that she looked away. "Well, what about you?" she asked while fixing her appearance, hoping he didn't notice her blood rush. "Why are you here instead of Yugi? Is something wrong with him?"

"Partner's been... burned out by that English make-up exam," he answered slowly, pronouncing _burned out_ as though it were a euphemism for something much worse. "His mind needs to rest, but he didn't want to leave you studying alone. So I asked him to let me take his place in the meantime. I'll help him catch up with the studying when he's better."

"Ah, the perks of having another soul inside you. I wish I have my own that could help me from time to time." Anzu turned wistful for a while. "Anyway, it was kind of you to be concerned about Yugi like that."

His voice turned low. "He's not the only one I'm concerned about."

Surprised, Anzu looked up at him and found him gazing at her seriously. He couldn't possibly be referring to... _her, _could he? She shoved the thought away before she could dare hope, now picking up her textbook. "What do you mean?"

He leaned forward, his arm and elbow on the table, the serious look still brewing in his amethyst eyes. "Anzu, have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

No doubt he already noticed the large, dark circles around her eyes.

"I'm okay, really, Yugi." The brunette began focusing her attention on her book.

"Anzu."

She looked up. "Hm?"

"Your book."

She blinked, then found herself holding the book upside down. Rotating it in its right position, she groaned inwardly, feeling quite foolish in front of him.

"Anzu?"

"All right, all right. Not really..." she admitted finally. Just his question was enough to remind her body and mind how badly she needed some shut-eye right now. "Besides this test, the caf—" She dropped her voice to a whisper so she wouldn't get caught. "The café's been understaffed lately. They needed me a lot of times. And I needed the money..." Her eyes were growing heavy again and she struggled to keep them open.

Dark Yugi frowned. "Let me modify my earlier question: Have you been getting _any _sleep _at all_?"

"I can't. There's really no time for that." She covered her yawn with the back of her hand. "There are just too many requirements to pass lately." She groaned, digging her clasped hands into her forehead. "I haven't even finished that lab report yet. And then there's that essay..."

"It can't be helped, I suppose..."

"Yeah. But I have to prioritize; that's why I'm dealing with this Math. The exam's tomorrow." At first she read the first two sentences of the text. But by the time she reached the formulas, she got drowsy again, enough that her head leaned forward with a start.

"Anzu." Concern laced Dark Yugi's tone.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm awake." The chocolate-haired girl positioned the book upright this time so that she had to sit up straight and her new position would force her to remain alert. She tried to concentrate on reading.

But after just a few seconds, her fingers began loosening their hold on the book. Her body felt like drifting. Her eyes growing heavy, she swayed to the right.

"Anzu!" Dark Yugi had already stood up and caught her by her shoulders before she collapsed. Steadying her back to the chair, he shook her gently. But Anzu's head bowed instead. "Anzu, wake up."

She could hear his voice but it sounded quite distant. It was like she was suspended somewhere between the realm of sleep and that of consciousness. Maybe she was dreaming already. Why else would she vaguely feel Dark Yugi's hands around her shoulders?

"Anzu," he tried again as Anzu didn't realize that her hands had already settled themselves on the table and that her head had cradled itself there. He inclined his head to meet her face. "Anzu!"

His voice was now clearer, nearer. Anzu's eyes slowly opened groggily. "Y-Yugi...?"

He studied her for a while. Then he moved closer to her until he was near her ear. "Anzu, let's have coffee."

Anzu's mind, still fuzzy, tried to process what he was saying. "Hm...?"

"Have coffee. With me."

Her blurry eyes strained to see him better. "Coffee?"

"You really need it."

She must have slipped back to the state of dreaming again, her eyes closing. "Coffee with the other Yugi... that sounds great," she murmured, not realizing what she was saying out loud. It sounded more like he was asking her out. Usually, it was she who initiated an activity or idea, not him.

Dark Yugi didn't seem to mind, though. "Domino Coffee. Are you okay with that?"

She raised her head.

He remembered the name of that café where they had held their first date. It surprised her, considering how bored he had seemed at first back then. And it wasn't like it was the only café he and Yugi had seen, if not gone to.

But it didn't matter. He _did_ remember.

_He_ picked it.

Suddenly Anzu felt herself _very_ wide awake. And smiled.

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know about library rules of other schools and other institutions, but I used to sleep in the library and no one bothered me at all or told me to leave. Kids, don't follow my lead. -_-<em>

_I hope I can post the next chapter soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Each review means a lot to me. Thanks! =) _


	2. BOOM Clap! The Sound of My Heart

_Hi again! I would like to thank everyone who read this fic but most especially those who reviewed, favorited and/or are now following this and/or me. Special thanks to DanyStormborn01 for being a consistent reviewer of my revolution/vanishshipping fics. =)_

_This chapter is inspired/(loosely) based on _Boom Clap_ by Charli XCX. It's so hard to get rid of it once it got stuck in your head, really. I didn't add the lyrics because the scene and the way it was written are more cohesive that way.  
><em>

_As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now let's get it on with the chapter. =)  
><em>

* * *

><p>He was so beautiful in the moonlight.<p>

A smooth sea of soft riverside grass beneath his leathered feet, he stood from afar, against the backdrop of deep azure studded by brilliant stars, with his hands dug in his pockets. His gaze faraway, the silver moon softened his angular face, heightening the contemplative look in those royal purple eyes. What was occupying his mind, Anzu didn't know, only that this abstracted expression highlighted his handsome features. The wide belt around his neck now absent, the top knob below the collar of his white button-front shirt was undone. The brightness of the big full moon was making his exposed chest and skin glow against the late night as the folds of his shirt and raven trousers cast shadows of soft blue and charcoal. The folds of his long sleeves fell in place against his arms, lean yet toned.

Even though it was only his side facing her, Anzu had never seen such a radiating and breathtaking, no, such a _perfect_ sight in her entire life. "You're beautiful…"

He tilted his head in her direction, his usually hard amethyst eyes now soft, inviting. "Come here."

He was beckoning her. Immediately she strode forward to meet him, falling into a deep trance. He was so lustrous, so gorgeous, but it couldn't be completely credited to what was tangible about him. It may be Yugi's body she was seeing but it was Dark Yugi's confidence and seriousness that made his physique seem mature, admirable.

As he now turned to fully face her, Anzu found herself gazing and being locked by his deep, amethyst eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes, full of intensity. They always amazed her. His face may be passive but his eyes never lied, rich in emotion. And right now they captivated her, enhancing his already deity image.

"You're beautiful…" she breathed, unable to help it. "How could I not fall for you?"

It was too late for her to realize she had let the words out without thinking but she couldn't take them back anymore. The atmosphere of enchantment must be making her bold to express herself, her heart.

But really, how could she not fall for him? Not just because he had an agreement with Yugi to take over to ensure Anzu's safety as they walked home from the semi-formal birthday party of one of their classmates. Not just because of how dreamy he had looked in his contemplation when they had stopped and gone down to the riverside because the sparkling water under the moonlight had caught Anzu's admiration.

No. How could she not, when he was the only person who really understood her? He was her only source of real comfort during those dark days when her parents kept on fighting unreasonably. When she kept on getting sabotaged by girls who were jealous of her for some reason and she couldn't keep on fighting back any longer. When she got expelled by the school after catching her in the act of working part-time, now brought back only by the mercy of the administration that was now eyeing her every move. When she had lost her job in the process, and now getting another one proved to be very difficult.

While Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda had always provided encouragement, it was only in Dark Yugi that she found the shift in perspective, wisdom and advice that she needed on how to tackle her problems. He knew when to give them, knew when to be silent to just listen to her. He also knew that she was a fighter but that fighters also eventually grew weary and exhausted. Even just his mere presence comforted her. Anzu wasn't counting that he would be more than just someone who could protect and avenge her through duels and games. While he should be searching for his missing memories, he was always putting her first.

He was beautiful indeed, even on the inside. Anzu just hoped he would receive her admiration without question.

As though on instinct, he cupped her cheek with his hand, staring at her with those eyes searching her entire soul. Leaning forward, he captured her mouth with his, the first time he ever did to her, and instantly she got hooked. As she closed her sapphire eyes, he kissed her, long and deep, taking her over. Drugging her into his will, leaving her delirious. When he withdrew from her, it frustrated her in lack, leaving her wanting more.

He granted her want, dizzying her. Yet she continued to crave for more as she sighed. His kiss, like him, was addictive and she was more than willing to be overdosed by it. "More…" she moaned softly.

And he drugged her again and again that she found it hard to think and focus on reality. Her problems were suddenly nonexistent, with her now emotionally high. And she didn't want to come down. She couldn't live without his drug, yet she wanted him to make her seek it. To seek him.

In the process, he pulled her body closer to his, pressing her soft chest against his own hard one. Her already racing heart resonated like a canon firing a long, fast series of ammunition in endless intervals, exploded from the inside like the clap of thunder.

_Can you feel my heartbeat, Yugi?_ How strong it was? How loud it was?

_This is because of you_.

He pressed his firm mouth harder on hers.

_And…_

He savored her.

_This is only for you._

Eventually he pulled away, and Anzu floated back to the realm of reality, breathless. But as excited as his kisses left her, the vestiges of uncertainty in her mind surfaced to her frame, shrouding her, clothing her. It was seen in her eyes as she gazed at him with the same question: _Are you doing this only because I've acted first?_ Was his kiss just an impulsive reaction to her spoken admiration, and had she done nothing he wouldn't have bothered? Or maybe, just like her, he just got carried away by the same atmosphere of enchantment bathing them.

He could read her well by now, his answer silent, like her question. _No._ He took her mouth in his, brushing against it gently. _You have to know this._

The fabric of doubt began to loosen around her, slipping off her shoulders and her back.

_And…_

The girdle of hesitation around her waist was being unknotted.

_I want you to._

She didn't know if it was he who was undressing her or if she was doing it herself, but she allowed herself to come undone, the unseen sheet unraveling itself until it pooled down at her high-heeled feet. Despite wearing her satin ebony dress, she could no longer feel its smoothness or its weight. Only that she was bare, caused by her openness to him, so exposed in his presence. She could not hide anything from him, and he could see everything of her real self.

He continued to caress her through his lips as he pulled the jeweled pin holding her hair that it cascaded down on her shoulders, running his fingers through her soft chocolate tresses. And then his strong hands moved down, his arms wrapping around her back and her slim waist. They moved all around them, grazing them and her bare arms, her shoulders. Enrobing her with ardent affection, love, devotion. Clothing her with assurance and gentleness, layer by layer.

He made her feel adorned, and Anzu had never felt so attractive about herself and beautiful in her entire life. Not even the gold necklace and bracelets she was wearing right now to enhance her looks and the argentine ones she had left at home, or even the most precious ornaments could make her look at herself this way. Nothing, not even the world's most exquisite silver silk or even a queen's robe spun in gold, could and would ever compare to the rich garment of his feelings.

"Mmmm… You make me feel good…" she murmured against him. It was only he who gave her such special attention, who could hold her and caress her skin this intimately. With his kisses, he evoked in her feelings of being favored, admired. With his touches, feelings of being needed, yearned.

He seemed to be aware of this as he withdrew his face from hers, the expression brewing in his dark irises clear: He wanted her.

Tilting her head, she met those lucid eyes, inviting him. _Go on… Draw me in. Attract me..._

"Anzu…" He drank her with his eyes, now as clouded with restrained desire as his low voice. The voice that had always enticed her, as though it held some powerful form of magic that she couldn't break herself free from. Not that she wanted to.

_Put me under your power…_

His expression intensifying, he embraced her shoulders and gently lay her on the grassy slope.

_Hold me…_

His lean arms wound themselves around her slender waist and back as she closed her eyes, feeling the soft fabric of his sleeves.

_Kiss me…_

His warm lips took hold of hers, her mouth yielding readily beneath his.

_Romance me…_

Tightening his strong hold on her, he found pleasure in sucking her through her soft mouth.

_Caress me…_

His rough hands moved around the curves of her soft, flawless body, stroking her gently. Meanwhile his lips drifted to her chin, then down to the smooth expanse of her throat as she threw back her head and moaned.

_Yugi…_

Through his actions, both earlier and now, he showed her his feelings, burning with a balance of tenderness and passion for her, promising her pleasure.

The moment he looked up to return to her lips again, she beat him to it, wrapping her arms around his bare neck. He reciprocated, starting slowly, then accelerating. Soon they entangled themselves more with each other, furthering all actions on each other that they could. But in the end, it was he who completely took over, consuming her with his passion.

When they broke apart a little, Anzu's eyes opened halfway. "Just tell me what to do..." she whispered, under his trance. "...and I'll obey you."

He didn't seem to know how much power he had over her... or that he had at all. She wanted to make him aware of it. That all it would take him was just one word. One phrase. One command, and she would do anything for him. She would yield herself to him if he asked, surrender herself to him even if he didn't. Under his spell, she would be anything for him.

But instead he shook his head, then dipped his mouth into hers, letting them linger for a few moments. "You don't have to submit yourself to me," he answered. "You alone, here with me, are enough."

Anzu gazed up at him in astonishment. "Yugi..."

He was someone who clearly wanted her yet completely respected her. And that was what was wonderful about him. She could give anything, would give everything to him. Yet he asked nothing from her. Only that she let him give to her. Only that she stayed with him. Be with him.

And how she wanted to, and she would. He gave her life direction. With him, she found hope. With him, everything around her was clear, and she could see everything. With him, life was bright. With him, the Anzu who held so much hurt and pain faded. Wherever he would go, she would follow him.

Dark Yugi concentrated his heated kisses on her jaw, on her nearly bare neck, earning constant sighs and moans of pleasure and contentment from her. And as he continued to shower her with his love and affection, he kept igniting her inside. The soft moonbeams spilling on their bodies, they could go on like this for hours, as long as he sustained her. He was the giant hot sun, fiery, blazing. His love fueled her, consumed her as much as she consumed it, always making her on fire. Always burning her up.

And her heart pounded loudly for him, would beat only for him, on and on and on. As surely as the sun kept on glowing, the beat of her heart resounded powerfully and deeply, as deep and powerful as her feelings for him. It didn't end.

And it never would.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, people. Share your comments. Thanks! =)<br>_


	3. Broken Spirit: To Catch Him in Pieces

_Hi everyone! _

_First of all, I'd like to thank my _offline_ friend (a fellow revolutionshipper) who helped me write this particular chapter. She also served as my beta reader. (Hey you. If you're reading this, thanks for your help especially on those parts where I got stuck or suffered from writer's block. I know how busy you are, so thanks so much for squeezing in this chapter in your schedule. You're the best. ^_^). So if you see any improvements on writing in this chapter, it's all thanks to her._

_Second, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, of course. And I totally agree that Dark Yugi is one sexy pharaoh. =)  
><em>

_For this chapter, it's a DOMA arc scene, taking place after Yugi's soul was taken away and before the train duel between Dark Yugi and Haga. _

_As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. _

* * *

><p>She couldn't go back to sleep anymore.<p>

Finally giving up, Anzu sat up from her bunk bed, glancing at her watch. Three o'clock. Too early to get up. It was by some miracle that she had even gotten some sleep, no matter how average it was. Truly a miracle, considering how rough the entire day had been for the entire group.

But even now as a fresh new day was about to start, the bleakness of yesterday still remained: Yugi's soul was still gone.

_I wonder how he's doing by now._ She wanted to believe Yugi was all right―captured, trapped perhaps but still all right. But soon, a lot of negative possibilities and scenarios began crowding her head, no matter how hard she tried to shove them away. The noise in her mind was too much, but the settled silence around her was so deafening. The vehicle suddenly too suffocating for her, she decided to get some fresh air and got up to change clothes.

As she passed by the other bunk beds on her way out, she found all of her companions dead asleep.

All of them but one.

And that person's sleeping area was empty, the pillows and blanket neatly packed.

Worry began to gnaw at her heart._ Yugi... _

As quickly yet silently as she could, Anzu walked out of the trailer. The cold air met her, but she paid no notice, her attention focused more on finding the Nameless Pharaoh. Her sapphire eyes scanned her surroundings, but all she saw were boulders ahead. Traversing the dry ground, she searched as far as her eyes could strain. _Yugi, where are you?_

Soon, she spotted him sitting on a low rock, his back turned. Anzu sighed in relief. Maybe he had just gotten up earlier than she had. But... would it be all right to near him?

_Maybe not this time._ Of all the people in their group, Dark Yugi was taking the distressing situation the hardest. He definitely needed some time alone to sort out his inner turmoil. _I'll just try again tomor―later._ With that decision, she stepped back to turn on her heel.

But by accident, her foot stepped on a rock that it cracked.

It caused him to whirl.

Much to Anzu's surprise, he regarded her in a manner that commanded respect and demanded what her business here was. It made her feel she was trespassing his personal space.

It was only then that she realized it was as though he was seeing right through her, and there were dark layers hanging beneath his eyes. Her own eyes widened. He still _hadn't _slept by now? _But it's almost dawn!_

Discarding her earlier decision, she came over to him. "Yugi, you've been staying up all night. You need to rest."

Still with those dull unseeing eyes, Dark Yugi faced the ground in front of her.

Anzu walked over to the side of the rock. She wanted to sit down beside him but in the end deemed it safer to just stand for now. "We'll be traveling in a few hours. You need all the strength you could get. Not only you'll end up exhausted but also it's not doing you both any good."

He knew what the word "both" referred to, even if it meant the empty shell. He continued to stare down, now with that despondent expression, something Anzu or anyone else had never seen him wear. There was nothing in his demeanor or aura of what was left of the courageous, confident Dark Yugi.

She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to envelop him in her embrace with the reassurance that he could tell her anything. But at the moment, he was even worse than a cracked glass tittering on the edge of an unsteady table that, in her uncertainty as to how to handle him, she could only place tentatively a hand on that stiff shoulder.

But he didn't even move a muscle or react at all; it was as if he never even felt her hand.

Finally, she sat down beside him, taking in his broken state for a while in silence. She tried this time to think of the most reassuring words she could think of, anything to lift his spirits but came up empty.

"We will get him back." She had meant to utter it with conviction for him, yet it resounded lamely even to her own ears. It was the only thing she could say, the weakest, most useless encouragement she ever offered. Those five simple words alone already gave rise to so many complications. _Get him back._ How ironic that she could refer to the Nameless Pharaoh as Yugi without cringing at the possible reactions this might bring while now she couldn't even bring up the same reference to Yugi himself.

And how exactly could anyone "get him back"? Dark Yugi's defeat and its consequence only gave credit to the immense power DOMA must be holding, and their trip to Florida to translate the copies of the needed inscriptions held only a slim chance of success if DOMA ever found out about them.

We _will get him back?_ Who was she trying to fool? She had barely survived in her last duel inside the virtual world; there was no way _she_ could duel to get Yugi's soul back.

But she had to give these same words another shot.

"We _will _get him back," she repeated, this time firmly. "Well, I can't but _you _can. Yugi, I know how ripped apart you feel right now, but more than ever, you have to be strong. If not for you, if not for us, well, at least for _him. _It's the only way you could get his soul back."

But his expression never changed.

Anzu bent to see his face better, trying not to frown. "Don't you want to get him back?"

Same thing.

And Anzu didn't know what to do next. She couldn't let him sink to the abyss of his despair that she had to motivate him, but she couldn't add any more pressure than what he already possessed in eternal abundance before she even came. If it had been anyone else other than Dark Yugi, had it been any other circumstances, by this time, she literally would have slapped that person back to his senses and told him to wake up. But even Jounouchi, having already done it earlier with his own balled fist, couldn't snap the pharaoh out of his own bitterness.

Now, no amount of consoling seemed to do Dark Yugi any good, and Anzu knew better than to soothe him with, "It will be all right," for there was _nothing_ even _remotely_ all right about this entire hell of a mess. How could she freeze now? She had been able to deliver Honda's message for Shizuka to Jounouchi before he could lose the duel to Esper Roba. She had challenged Mai, one of the strongest players in Duelist Kingdom, and won to gain back Yugi's star chips for him. Why couldn't she save Dark Yugi now?

Helplessness was something Anzu wasn't accustomed to—and hated feeling, especially when heightened by her desire to do something. If only she knew what had happened that day so she would know the right actions… Well, she had traced a general outline of the tragedy, but how _exactly_ did it really happen? With Dark Yugi's bitter eyes already a sneak preview, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. But she still wanted to know, even go back in time if she had to.

Right now, though, she would prefer being told by the pharaoh to leave him alone, watching him shed tears, any sign of reaction or life from him.

But nothing came.

"It's not your fault," she finally said softly. "Please pull yourself together. He wouldn't want to see you like this. You _will_ still see him again, and he—"

Without warning, Dark Yugi's fist struck the earth.

Anzu jumped, taken aback by his hardened eyes. "Y-Yugi…?"

And he punched the ground again.

_Anzu, you idiot!_ "I-I'm sorry!" she hastily apologized, backing away from him by steps already lest he could retaliate for what she had done. "I didn't mean to make it sound like adding salt to your wound; I just wanted to…"

But he hit the rocky floor again. And again.

And again.

"Yugi…" Pity caught Anzu for a while but soon morphed into alarm as Dark Yugi's strikes never ceased, only growing in strength. Only growing in… fury. Her eyes widened. "Yugi, stop it!"

But he didn't listen to her. Didn't even hear her at all. His orbs weren't just hardened; they could cut while blazing with furious violet fire, his face a mask of hard stone in all its angles. He was gritting his teeth so hard now.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Anzu grabbed his arm to stop him, but he kept on going as she felt the immense strength coursing wildly through his veins, his muscles. It horrified her to see him like this—rigid, even livid, maniacally piercing the ground with his fist, as though he were possessed. But he remained unstoppable and continued, and Anzu was even becoming afraid of the growing wild look in his eyes. "Wake up, Yugi! Calm down!"

But he didn't, a hysterical animal-like cry erupting from his throat. And when Anzu tried to still him again, he flung his trapped arm at her that the back of his fingers slapped her as she careened over and hit the ground. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain of seeing him in this state of madness. Automatically, her fingers flew to the spot where he had hit her when she felt something wet on that cheek. Quickly, she looked at the stain on her fingertips.

It was red.

But it wasn't hers.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Yugi, please don't do this anymore!"

Instead, his self-inflicted hatred continued, the blind, furious strikes refusing to cease, and Anzu didn't know how to control him anymore. But when she saw all the crimson coating all his knuckles and the back of his fingers and even how the rocky ground kept receiving more and more of his blood, desperation hit her. "Stop it! _Stop hurting Yugi!_"

Dark Yugi froze, the suspended fist dripping with blood, he panting heavily before the wild look in his eyes faded. Lifelessly, he brought his bleeding hand down, staring at it, and Anzu realized he was also bleeding inside.

"Partner." His voice raw, he uttered it like he was about to crumble and die in pain beyond measure. As his eyes closed, he fell on his knees.

"Yugi!" Anzu rushed over to him as he wordlessly collapsed into her arms. When she saw the great exhaustion on his vulnerable face, Anzu's heart went out to him. "Yugi…"

For the first time, he seemed weary enough to fall asleep, which he soon did, but didn't cry or anything.

Knowing that they were too far from the trailer and their group for the recent scene to rouse them, Anzu folded her legs sideways on the ground to let Dark Yugi's head rest on her lap. The rough edges of the rocks scraped and stung her skin but she chose to ignore the pain. With her handkerchief, she bandaged his injured hand, and the white cloth immediately contrasted with all the surfacing crimson that it seeped.

As she watched him, his face remained restless throughout, as though his mind was set on repeat mode about something. As though it was endlessly dreaming the same nightmare, most likely the scenes leading to Yugi's soul being taken away.

"Even though you can't see me now," she said softly, "let me watch you in your sleep." _Let me be here. Let me cry for you all the pain you couldn't shed. Let me do something for you…_

Her hand gently held his injured one in her hope for her silent words to reach him. Whether or not it did, she wasn't sure, as his fingers tightened around hers. Soon, he was gripping her hand so tight, making Anzu wince and nearly cry out in intensifying pain, that blood could barely rush to her fingertips. How she wished she were merely watching _this _nightmare, detached, unaffected. But she was in it, living in it.

The twinkling stars and the full silver moon smiled down at her in irony.

Soon, she felt his fingers relax and then loosened a bit. For a while, Anzu believed it was all over. But when she checked his face to see if he was all right, nothing in his tight expression had changed. Except…

Except for a tear trailing down from each of his eyes.

Too much. It was just too much. It broke her heart to see him like this. Anzu tried to smother the ache swelling inside her chest, but it was no use. Lowering her head, she let her own tears fall freely, each drop landing on Dark Yugi's cheeks. Her tears mingled with his own, forming streams, and when she pulled away to see his face, all she saw was a picture of devastation that she had painted.

_Was this how you looked back then, Yugi? Did you cry this much when the other Yugi's soul was taken away?_

Suddenly, his grip turned vise-like, catching her off guard that she cried out a bit. More skin of his knuckles would tear at this point, and no doubt Anzu's hand would be broken anytime now.

But she was past the point of caring now. _Go on. Grip my hand harder, Yugi. Crush it if you have to. Just channel everything that hurts you to me._ She would bear it all. _For your pain is my pain. As you suffer, so will I.  
><em>

_For this is the only thing I could do to help you._

For beyond this, she didn't know what to do anymore.

As Dark Yugi would gradually still for good later, Anzu would unavoidably fall into a short sleep, almost believing she would be able to depart from this place that wasn't anybody's reality. And she would wake up to find herself alone and still here, where the handkerchief would uselessly lie on her lap and where Yugi's blood would remain caked on her cheek.

Then she would board a train with the others and change her approach and discover for herself how her cheery front was as successful as her efforts before the daybreak. Still, it would make her determined to make sure Dark Yugi wouldn't do anything insane like he did last dawn.

Little did she know that an upcoming duel would prove her wrong.

But these things would unravel themselves to her only after a few more hours. For now, she was sharing someone else's nightmare despite being wide awake. Was living in her own as well.

For it hurt Anzu to watch Dark Yugi fall apart.

But it pained her even more that she was too powerless to catch him in pieces and build him again.

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Comments are very welcome. =)<em>

_I would like to ask your opinion on something. The next fragment contains something _nasty_ happening to Anzu and I would like to know how you readers would like to take it: Would you prefer the chapter to be longer and more detailed to understand the situation better OR would you like it shorter and less detailed but risk possibly missing out or not understanding some things (but nonetheless get to the core of revolutionshipping)? If it doesn't take much of your time, please leave it in a review or you can vote using the poll in my bio profile. I'm half-done with the writing, but I need to know how to tackle the rest. Thanks in advance. =)_


	4. In the Name of Justice

_Hi! Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. (To _The Man with Imagination_, I meant to say Anzu would have slapped anyone except Dark Yugi. I guess that part wasn't clear enough, but now it's fixed. Thanks for pointing it out.)  
><em>

__I'm trying to make the fragments diverse to make revolutionshipping as multi-dimensional as possible. As much as I hate it, not everything about revolutionshipping is all about smiles and brightness. That would make it one-dimensional and just flat. Anzu and Dark Yugi, with their range of emotions, could do much better than that._ _

_This chapter is an experimental one. For the longest time, I've been tinkering with a certain idea (which you will find out later), so this chapter is more of a what-if scenario. And so with this, I took liberty on using a few things. The scene takes place after the Battle City arc and before the DOMA arc._

_WARNING: Contains sexual assault; not suitable for kids. Be prepared to possibly hate someone. Hopefully, not me._

__Lowercase letters and _lack of spaces and punctuation marks in some parts are intentional. That aside, if you see errors, please bear with me. My eyes seriously hurt from editing but I have only this time to wrap up and post this chapter.  
><em>

_As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

* * *

><p>He found her lying on the smooth cold floor of the hallway, defenseless. Stripped down to only her underwear. In an instant, his shrugged school jacket cloaked her, his horrified purple eyes averting her nearly naked form. It did little to alleviate the situation, however, only saving what little modesty she still had.<p>

A minute later, now wearing his jacket, she drew her exposed legs closely to her chest, trembling, tears streaking her once confident face. Crumbling. Ashamed. Her dignity shred to pieces.

He reached out for her but she drew away. Mentally frowning, he tried again but she pulled herself even closer.

Were the past and present blurred to her then? So he held his distance without question. "You can trust me," he encouraged. "I won't hurt you."

She didn't respond at first. Then slowly she looked up at him as though fully realizing who he was for the first time.

He took this chance by slowly extending his hand, then paused. When she didn't withdraw, he reached for her face and cupped her cheek. Gently, he touched the bluish black spot where a lovely blush should have been, and she winced.

"Did he cause this?" he asked, knowing fully well the answer. But somehow, whatever strange benefit of the doubt that question brought could only delay the anger starting to boil in his heart.

She weakly nodded.

He swallowed back the curses about to erupt from his throat. He needed to maintain control. Needed to be gentle. Needed to be everything he could be to not cause her more agitation. He enveloped her in his gentle hug as she shook and broke down hysterically. He listened to her tears, wishing he could do more than just offer comfort. Wanted to ask questions. But to pressure her with such right now would only worsen the situation. He had to go along her pace. "I'm just here," he murmured against her disheveled brown hair. "I'm just here."

Her body rocked violently against his arms. She tightly clutched his black shirt now soaked with her tears.

He stroked her hair affectionately, wishing he could calm her down but was painfully aware that she never would. He hated seeing her like this. Believing she was dirty.

Distraught.

Traumatized.

Small.

Damaged.

After what seemed to be a very long time, her sobbing subsided a bit. "I... I overdid my shift at the cafe. I didn't notice how late it was; it was hard to get a ride home and my parents are away." She wiped some of her tears away from her face. "Sir Suhara... He–He passed by in his car and offered me a ride home."

He stiffened. Suhara. Her dance trainer. The dance prodigy she was looking up to, was always raving about. The owner of this dance center where they are in now.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it... and it was difficult to go home..."

He remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"It was only after about ten minutes that I noticed we were going on a different route. I told him that we were on the wrong way but he said he was taking a shortcut. When I sensed that something was really wrong, I told him to pull over because I wanted to get out of the car. He didn't stop... I realized we were heading over here, just the two of us." Anzu swallowed. "I tried to get out of the car but the doors were automatically locked. I couldn't smash the window either. So I tried to stop him from driving... he punched me in the gut."

His body went rigid. That guy dared _manhandle_ her!

"He dragged me out of the car as I screamed for help... into the hallway. He was too strong, Yugi. I was no match for him. He said he would teach me a different dance. That—That this dance would surely catapult me to instant stardom in America and cement my career."

He felt his skin crawl. What vile things had been running in this guy's mind on a daily basis? Disgust filled him to the brim.

"He told me he was going to dance with me and that I would thoroughly enjoy it with him. I tried to get away, tried all the defense moves I've studied before... but he was faster, stronger." Her voice began to quiver, her dull eyes glazing. "He ripped my clothes off... stripped me down to my underwear as I struggled... tried pulling it down... "

He felt sick with every word.

"When I tried to kick him down there, he... hit me..."

His amethyst eyes darkened. Started to smolder.

"He started dancing dirtily upon me. I begged him to stop, to let me go... Instead he kissed me by force... forced me to dance with him..." She looked down. "And then..." She fell silent, her eyes growing glassy.

He began hyperventilating inside, dreading. "That guy... Did he..." The next word tasted so bitter in his mouth that he nearly couldn't form it. "Did he touch you?"

She curled herself tighter, her sobs intensifying.

He didn't need to hear her answer. Didn't need to know where and how. Her reaction was more than enough. He tightened his hug, bile rising from his throat, gritting his teeth as he seethed. _How _dare _he... That _bastard_!_

"Yugi..." she whimpered and, realizing he had tightened it too much, he relaxed his hold on her. Lowering her legs onto the floor, she sat still, her hands dangled helplessly at her sides with her head bowed.

Not letting her go, he forced himself to breathe evenly. One more question. He had to ask. Had to know. "Did he... go further than that?"

She shook her head. "You came before he could do anything else."

He knew he should have been relieved. But instead his chest pounded, agitated. She was just one step away from being raped. Just _one very close step! _

Tears flowed from her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Yugi, I'm so glad you came! I kept on screaming and screaming but nobody was coming to my aid! I believed no one could hear me! If you hadn't..." She sobbed hard.

A cold sense of horror pricked his soul all the way through. He was able to reach her in time only because his opponent had challenged him to a duel somewhere near this dance center by sheer coincidence. What if his duel had taken place at Kaiba Land or anywhere far from here? So while all this time he was so busy playing cards and earning personal victory, at the same time she was on her way to being molested...

The realization sickened him to the core, made him angry with himself despite knowing he was not at fault. How could he have not sensed anything wrong earlier? Why couldn't he have been faster? Maybe if he had, he could have saved her earlier, could have stopped that creep, could have...

_It's not your fault, Other Me. There was no way you could have known it was happening at that time_.

Yugi's words didn't soothe him one bit. After all, it was not Yugi who was in control of his body even after the duel. Who heard the screams inside the dance center as he walked away. Who rushed but failed to catch the culprit who was too fast in getting into his car and driving away.

For the longest time, he had always resorted to duels to fix and address problems.

But now, he was forced to face the reality he had always ignored: There were also things that a duel or duel cards could not resolve or avenge.

Earlier the exhilarating rush of victory had pumped through his veins, pride and power at his fingertips to display and in his soul to believe he was both. Now they felt worthless. What good were his duel cards now? What good was his title as the Duel King if he couldn't use it or his skills proving it to protect or save the person most important to him from danger?

What good was he, then, outside being a duelist?

"How could he do this to me?" the girl in his arms cried out. "I trusted him. My mom and dad trust him! Him, a family friend!"

He stiffened. A family_ friend_?

"Why me? What have I done for him to do this to me!"

"You did nothing wrong," he tried to reassure her, using the most soothing tone he could muster in the midst of his returning rising anger.

She pulled away from him to meet his violet gaze. "Do I dress provocatively?" she asked doubtfully. "It must be something to do with it, doesn't it? I... I must be showing too much skin..."

"No! You dress just fine!" he protested. "Don't doubt yourself!" It was true that she had a shapely figure—he wasn't going to deny that—but it was something that would shine through no matter what clothes she wore. It was a gift. How dare that lowlife used it as an object of his disgusting gratification!

"I trusted him. I entrusted my dreams to him! My future, my would-be career... " Her breath came in quick, shallow gasps, her voice raw. "Yugi, we share the same passion. He knows my dreams! He even told me before that of all the people he had handled, I was his most promising student, the best one, and I _believed_ him..."

That person knew her weakness. He led her on, took advantage of where she was most vulnerable to gain her trust. _He's after her from the beginning!_ He went livid, his hands balling into fists. _Pay... he needs to pay..._

However, he couldn't afford to show himself losing his cool. Right now, he was the girl's only source of clarity and direction in her utterly chaotic situation. So he did his best to rein in his thoughts and ill feelings for her sake. "Anzu, I know it's hard but you need to report this."

She cast her gaze down. "I can't. It's too humiliating. What would people think of me when they found out?" She looked up at him tearfully, upset. "And who's going to believe me? He's an accredited dance professional. Many famous dancers successfully launched their careers in America or at the very least got accepted to prestigious dance schools there because of his training program. That's why I chose him to train me, besides him being someone my family and I already know. He has a very solid clean record. Who wouldn't side with him instead of me, a school girl who is hiding a secret part-time job from her school?" She drew in a shaky breath. "He's a very attractive and charismatic man. He can easily make it appear that it was I who was coming on to him—Oh no!" Suddenly she gasped as fear gripped her face. "He knows about it, he'll _expose_ it—!"

"What is it?" The way her face was paling was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Yugi, he knows about my job—I didn't even breathe a word to him about it—" Her hands began shaking, her eyes wide in panic. "—threatened to tell the school if I didn't go along with everything that he wanted to do to me! When I refused him, he said he would expose my secret to the administration before I could even report his assault to the police!" She stared at the floor, unseeing, in alarm. "What should I do? Even my parents don't know about my job. I will get expelled—no one will trust me anymore after that! What should I do, what should I _do_!"

He had been stalking her. And now he was planning to discredit her even before she could fight back, fully knowing that the public would take his side. How could such a filthy-minded being be so arrogantly confident and so _low? _He could feel the wisps of shadow magic rising from the Millennium Puzzle, trailing around him.

No, he had vowed not to do it anymore!_ Calm down! There has to be some other way! Focus on Anzu... I can't let her stay like this. Hope... I have to give her hope!_ "Anzu, there's still a fighting chance. As long as he can't prove his accusation, you're still safe."

"I'm not safe anymore!" Her body began breaking in cold sweat, trembling. "A photo of me at work as evidence—he's going to show it to the school—Not just that but also another one of me, just a while ago... here... like this. To the public..." She looked down at her half-naked self, hugging her legs in shame.

He gritted his teeth hard, his jaw clenched. Hatred coiled around his heart, and shapeless shadows that only he could see began sweeping the cold air. The Puzzle was tugging at him from the inside. _Suffer... suffer you... _

No! Hadn't he stopped already to disprove its nature? _His_ nature?

"How could I go to school—I can't—h-how could I tomorrow—even face anyone—" Her words were getting more and more incoherent. "Not here—can't go back—study dance I don't how could I—I can't, I can't...!"

"Anzu!" He grabbed her arms. "Calm down!"

She was practically hyperventilating but she took deep breaths to quiet herself. "How could I even try to study dance?" She looked away in defeat, shutting her eyes tight. "Yugi, I don't want to dance anymore."

Her words left him in shock. "No!" He urgently gazed at her swollen eyes in plea. "Anzu, don't give up on dancing! It's been your dream for years!"

"Dancing would be too painful. I don't want to be in pain anymore. It's not worth it. It's just not worth it!" she cried, shaking her head vehemently while clutching it tightly.

He knew what she was getting across. The assault. The trauma. The method. The venue. Everything damaged. They all hinged on dancing. Her beautiful, blossoming dream was now her worst, real-life nightmare for a lifetime. Internal hisses echoed. _Crush him... just crush him..._

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to continue anything anymore!" She buried her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably. "I-It's over. _My life is over!_"

He pulled her into his warm embrace, and she buried her face in his chest as she fell apart. And this time, he couldn't stop her trembling anymore. He had failed to catch her from falling into her own despair, failed to save her at a crucial time―he had _failed_ _her_! Her wails only reminded him of how incapable he was for her: He could not restore her confidence, her dignity. He could not bring back all that she had lost.

She was now a fractured soul. Broken, like her dreams. Torn, just like her hopes.

Terrified of her future.

Humiliated.

Soiled.

Shamed.

Disgraced.

_Unforgivable..._

He trembled as he released her, his fist balling so tightly, it drew blood. Venom dripped from his thoughts. Fury screamed through his skin. Contempt and scorn were gasping desperately from his lungs. He could breathe fire.

The darkness thickened. Fed on his rage. Rage boiling in his blood.

He would not stand this. That vermin violated her. _He must not get away with this._ His forehead felt like it was on fire. _Destroy him..._

He needed to take her home first. But he couldn't allow her to go out the way she was now. He headed straight to the locker room, not even bothering to turn on the lights, finding her locker. She always kept spare clothes there. But the key was in her house since she had no training today.

_Writhe. Torture. _

With one powerful strike of his balled fist, a huge dent weakened the locker's hinges. Another strike. The narrow sheet was severely damaged enough to render it almost open. With one hand, he ripped it off from its hinges and threw it down next to him.

_On your knees Cry out in pain_

He could not restore her confidence, her dignity. He could not bring back all that she had lost.

_That's right Crawl and beg for your life_

But it didn't mean he could not save and protect what little remained with her. _Your reputation will not be destroyed. I won't allow it. _

_Curse youyou_

He would _never_ fail her again.

_You deserve nothing but punishment _

He _would _protect her. Shield her from all these. Cover her eyes to spare her from witnessing things she didn't need to see. Keep her hands pure and clean from any stain of blood. For her, anything. All for her... _All for you and only you..._

_Beg... beg for mercy butyouwillnotgetany _

And when it was all over, she would be safe again, in his arms. She would look behind and at the destruction all around her and then immediately press her face and body against his chest for security. And he would keep her that way, untouchable, forever.

_do not spare_

_I promise._

_do not SPARE_

He didn't have to know that creature's reasons. Didn't need to understand how someone who seemed and should be trustworthy could betray that trust in the worst way imaginable.

_DO NOT SPARE_

That bastard exploited Anzu. That was all he knew.

_DONOTSPARE_

Whatever protests his partner was shouting from the back of his heart, they were drowned out. He no longer heard. Only the inner silent voices. His own voice. The hisses. The shadows. His thirst. The answer of the Puzzle to his question: _Where is he?_

_Need to pay justicerevenge justicegeteven_

There _would _be justice.

_Diemakehimsuffer suffersufferSUFFER!_

For no one violates his beloved, precious Anzu and gets away with it.

_ You. will. **DIE**_

No, instant death would be too _kind_ of him...

His face broke into a malicious cold smile, the blackest smile one would ever see, enough to make the hairs on anyone's arms stand up.

_Monster._

He was not the monster here. But the person he'd pay a nice little visit tonight was.

_Now..._

And the eyes of the murderer snapped wide open, glittered in the dark, irises stained in deadly, bloody crimson.

"It's game time."

* * *

><p><em>We all know that the guy's doomed. Unfortunately, there are a lot of people like him existing in real life. <em>

_This chapter was written out of an idea that I've always been tinkering with in my mind: _What would make Dark Yugi in Duel Monsters, after all the character development he had gone through especially in the manga, revert to his Season 0/early manga persona (episode 1/volume 1 ax-crazy persona, at worst)?_ I figured it would be someone seriously harming Yugi or Anzu. But because this is a revolutionshipping fic, I chose Anzu._

_In addition, to be quite honest, it sometimes annoys me how, in Duel Monsters, every problem (from the most pointless ones to the life-and-death situations) is solved through duels (which ideally should make sense given the show's focus). But that's just me._

_Regarding the Millennium Puzzle helping to locate Anzu's __perpetrator,_ _it was inspired by the manga. And about Dark Yugi's eye color, I know it depends on who animated which series, but I like the idea of him having those red eyes in association with his character that uses Dark Games. It fits him more, for me. _

_Anyway, please review. Thanks._


End file.
